Really Close
by karenlol
Summary: Ally is deaf, her best friend ditched her, and her life is nearly at an end. What could possibly be wrong this time? Austin comes and saves her life. So what could Cassidy possibly do to make Ally's life even worse? AUSLLY, ONE-SHOT.


**Hi everyone. This is my first One-shot. My fans who read my stories inspired me to do a one-shot. I honestly don't know how, lol. I'll figure it out, no worries!**

**SHOUT-OUTS:**

**don't-take-away-the-music**

**xoBESTFRIENDSxo**

**melitza253r.s**

**Misa-chan rocks**

**So thanks again for reading my stories!**

* * *

Ally's POV: I'm deaf, which means I can't hear what people say... But I can talk, which is a good thing. Behind these glasses I'm wearing, is the real deal. I saw Cassidy's mouth move. I could see what she said. "Ugh, move it." she wasn't always bullying me. Back in elementary school, she used to be my best friend. "Whatever." I say to her.

Cassidy was my best friend in elementary school, back when she wasn't in your average posse. Cassidy, she was a true friend. It was a cloudy October morning, back when I wasn't deaf.

***FLASHBACK***

**We were 5 years old.**

**I was late to Ms. Xavier's class because my bus was late. When my bus was late, I met Cassidy. "Hi, my name is Cassidy. What's yours?" I smiled as she smiled. "Ally." that was until we started having follow-up conversations in class. Our parents started chatting, and eventually became friends. We had playdates, summercamp meetings, girl scouts, and many more soon after everything.**

**It was the highlight of my life, until middle school rolled in. We were raging hormones, man. I met Cassidy in Starbucks after school. She said that we were BFFLs, some BFFLs. "Hey Ally, fetch me my coffee." I gave her her coffee. I found her gossiping in the school bathroom with some girls, giggling about me. How dare they! That was when I went deaf.**

**Okay so, that wasn't the worst year of my life. High school truly was the nightmare, and I am still living it, now! Cassidy pushed me down the stairs just the other day. I said that she could hate me, it just doesn't make a difference. She pushed my date out of my life forever, she broke my glasses, and she stole my crush away from me. What a life!**

***FLASHBACK OVER***

I bumped into someone. Austin Moon, my second crush. But of course, he wouldn't be mine, never in a million centuries. "Hey. Ally, right?" I see him say. "Yes. Austin, right?" I asked. He laughed, "Just don't wear my name out." I laughed along.

Soon after, I'm pretty sure he introduced me to his friends and family.

Austin's POV: I feel so bad for Ally, especially what happened to her in the past. Her best friend (ex), the fact that she is deaf, and she has no boyfriend. Even though she is funny, charming, talented, lovely, smart, and nice, she has never had one single steady boyfriend. After a week, Ally and I got really close, in music and... other stuff...

I may have kissed her, once or twice. But we didn't make anything official between us, like are we boyfriend and girlfriend? "Hey, stop. Give it back, Cassidy. It's not funny! That's my bracelet, it's what my dad gave me!" Ally said, reaching high for her bracelet. "If it's what you want, hop for it, Dawson! Jump, hop!" Cassidy and a bunch of girls laughed.

I ran over there to stop the mishap. "Cassidy, put the bracelet down and no one gets hurt." Cassidy snickered. "You know, what did Ally even do to you? Why does she even deserve this?" I asked Cassidy. "She's deaf." I sighed.

"Ally may be deaf, but she's got so much personality. Maybe you're too blind and deaf to see and hear what she can even do, Cassidy. Open your eyes, and think if you were deaf! Ally didn't even wish for this curse, you're just outlooking her true colors! Try to feel what this girl is feeling, Cassidy, seriously!" I yelled.

"Why do you look down at her? You should be ashamed about yourselves! You can't imagine how much pain is hurting her right now. So stop! I beg of you, leave this poor girl alone." Ally teared up. Cassidy sighed in defeat. Cassidy sighed, gave Ally her bracelet back, snapped her fingers, and moved weeks later.

"Thank you, Austin." I kissed her. What seemed to be the end, happens to be the beginning. What seemed to be the beginning, happens to be the end. I guess what I'm trying to say is two worlds were really close, but the two worlds really didn't know how to connect.

"I love you, Ally Dawson."

* * *

**Did you enjoy that? So this was my first one shot of Auslly, I really hope that you enjoyed that, and I'll see you next time. Peace!**


End file.
